


Five Nights at Freddy's Drabbles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Every one will be a different story, Fluff, Multi, different drabbles, foxy does not bite anyone child here, it's mostly human AU, some will be humaniod au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter holds a different story. Some will be happy endings, others will make you worry. All the chapters here will hold the different lives these characters go though each and every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 'Date' : Toy Freddy & Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> All of these of series of drabbles for Five Nights at Freddy's.  
> I do hope you'll enjoy them.

Fred was waiting for Foxy by the bus stop, wearing an unusual casual attire, rather than his formal one. Looking at his watch, he noticed the time was 10:00. "How on earth did it end up like this?" He asked himself, crossing his arms a bit, shaking his head. Fred thought back a week ago, where a small game happened, and winning a certain prize.

 

-A few days ago-

 

"A bet? What sort of bet?" Foxy asked, questioning Chica's smile. "A bet to see who would win the greatest prize~!" Chica giggled, with Bon giving her a questioning look. "What is this prize, hun?" Bon asked, brushing his light blue hair a bit. "The prize is to take Foxy out on a date for a day~" Chica clapped her hands, while everyone stopped what they were doing. Freddy on the other hand gasped, looking over Foxy, who was scratching his cheek. "Ye sayin' I'm the prize?" Foxy asked while he sighed quietly. "Alrigh' I'll be fine wit' it." Everyone around the table ran off after the instructions were told, except for Foxy, who was quite surprised by the whole thing.

 

-Back to the present-

 

Fred waited, looking at his phone for the time, seeing it was twelve. "FREEEEED, LAAAAAAD!" Fred jolted a bit, looking at the red hair man running towards him. He look over the other, who was catching his breath for a bit, seeing that famous grin. "Sorry if I was late, Chica wouldn' let me move much when she pick these." Foxy added, pointing to the outfit he was wearing. It wasn't too casual, as Fred noticed, but it wasn't too formal either. "So, ye ready Fred?" Foxy asked, snapping Toy Freddy out of his thoughts. "Of course I am! I thought you wouldn't even make it~" Fred grinned, as Foxy shook his head a bit. "The shopping district, correct?" Fred asked, as Foxy nodded. "Yes, let's enjoy this...'date' " Foxy replied, as the two of them walked towards the shopping district, not noticing a huge group quietly stalking them.

 

"Freddy, you shouldn't feel jealous at Fred, just because he won." Bonnie whispered, watching the walking pair. "He's right Freddy. Besides, look how tense you are." Marione said, lifting his mask to his head. "Well, we should at least follow." Freddy gritted his teeth, growling a bit. "Whoa Mr.Bear, you should just calm down. Fred isn't the type you think he is." Chika said, stretching a bit. "Let's just follow them, and see what happens" Goldie spoke up, fixing his bow tie,"besides at the end of the day, is suppose to be a kiss on the cheek." Chica had a look of surprised as everyone turned around, staring at her. "What? Didn't you guys heard what I said? The person gets to kiss Foxy on the cheek!" She replied, crossing her arms. "Let's just follow them and figure out how to keep Freddy calm" Bonnie sighed, as the whole group silently follow Foxy and Fred.

 

-Back with Foxy and Fred-

Walking around the shopping district, Foxy yawned a bit, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Fred ask, looking at all the shops that were there. "Aye, somethin' felt strange last night. It bother me a lot" Foxy replied, yawning once more. "Why don't we rest at a café for a few minutes? I'm sure it'll be a great place to rest too." Fred replied, grabbing Foxy's hand in a gentle kind of way, smiling softly to him.

 

Foxy and Fred were sitting on one of booths inside the small café to rest for a bit, while enjoying some tea and cake. "I'm quite surprise you drink tea, Foxy. You don't seem the type who likes tea." Fred said, taking off his top hat. "Ye really though' I dislike tea? I don' dislike it, though some tea ain't tha' great" Foxy laugh, before cutting a piece of shortcake, taking a bite. "Of course I did. I thought of you thinking rum" Fred smiled, chuckling a bit. Picking up his teacup, he was about to take a sip, before he saw purple in the corner of his eye disappear in a flash. "Um, Foxy?" Fred asked, looking at him, a bit worried. "Yes?" Foxy replied, cutting another piece of the slice of cake. "When would you like to leave? I know a pretty good place that sells some good books" Fred asked, slowly taking a sip of his tea, waiting for Foxy's answered. He was happy once Foxy nodded, but frowned a bit when he heard the soft sigh. "Sure, Fred. Let's finish so we can enjoy the rest of the day~ I do wan' to give Freddy somethin'~" Foxy smiled as Fred chuckles softly. "He IS the jealous type. Always staring at me when I talk to you." Foxy couldn't help but to laugh softly, nodding. "Ye ain't stealing me, but he always fusses like a child." The two of the continued to laugh, as they finished their break, and continued their date once they left the café.

 

Stopping by a pastry shop, Foxy look at the the cakes, before buying stop different types, smiling. "Are those for everyone?" Fred asked, looking at the boxes Foxy was holding. "Yes, it wouldn' be fair if we ate cake" Foxy grinned, and Fred started to blush a bit, shaking his head. "L-Let's continue, the day is almost over" Fred said rather quickly, and walked ahead, Foxy trailing behind.

 

-At the group-

 

"He's such an idiot!" Bon yelled angrily, having some passersby stare at him. "Bon, not so loud!" Chica quickly shush him, looking at Goldie holding his twin brother down, with the help of Bonnie and Marione. "Man, he's stronger than he looks!" Marione growled, trying his best to hold Freddy. "It's the same with Fred, but it's something different",Chicki said, looking at her nails," he's much older than he looks. He is twenty-seven." Goldie, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie look at her confused, as Bon laugh. "It's true~ He is quite older, but he looks like he's twenty" Bon giggled like a crazy person. "WHAT?!" Freddy yelled, and everyone looked at him and shrugged.

 

-At the end of the day-

 

With all the running around the two of them did, Foxy was lying down on the grassy field, trying to catch his breath. "Wow...just wow.. I didn' expect for us to go everywhere in the shopping district." Foxy said in between breaths, as Fred look over at him. "Sorry about that, but it won't affect you to get that virus glitch, would it?" Fred asked nervously, remembering that time, and those eyes filled with hatred and murder. "Oh that? No it won't, since I usually get it when I get really stressed out, or if I'm glitching out again." Foxy replied, sitting up. "Just a kiss on the cheek, right?" Fred nodded,blushing softly. However,it didn't last when he saw purple hair moving a bit behind a bush. "You guys can come out now! We're just ending our date" Fred yelled rather angrily, as everyone came out of their hiding place, Bonnie still hiding. "How did you-" Freddy was cut off by Foxy, " know we knew? Bonnie, that's why." Bonnie stay quite, coming out slowly. "Oops." He softly said looking away. "Just finish already" Chicki whined, wanting to leave already. Fred shook his head, leaning towards him, kissing Foxy on his forehead, rather than his cheek. "Rather the head, than his cheek~" Fred purred, as he wink at Freddy, who was rather surprised. Foxy on the other hand softly blushed, watching Fred and his gang leave, leaving only him, Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie, and Chica behind. "Let's go home." Foxy said, grasping Freddy's hand, smiling at him, as the five of them left, going back to their home.


	2. Shadow Freddy & Foxy: Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be a normal night, but tonight was different.  
> This includes a small bit of Frexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Human!AU

Foxy was getting ready for bed, as he ran his hand through his hair. Tonight, he started to feel a bit uneasy as he kept hearing whispers around him. "You are such a useless person, why do you still hang around? No one will never forgive you for what you did." The voice spoke besides him, making Foxy feel much more uneasy. "Wha' right do ye hav' to torment me?" Foxy lashed out, turning around only to face..Freddy? Or what Foxy thought it was Freddy. The person if front of him look like Freddy, except the hair was all black and the skin was as dark grey(gray) instead of the tan he knew.

"Oh? Why are you so surprised? Oh, because you are such an idiot. No wonder why you're out of order in some months." Shadow Freddy replied with a dark chuckle, watching Foxy's expression change. "You know, seeing you in such a state brings me such...excitement~" Shadow Freddy darkly chuckled, moving towards Foxy, which didn't surprise him when Foxy moved back towards the wall. "S-Stay back! Or I'll-" Foxy was interrupted by the dark chuckle coming out from the Freddy imposter. "Or what? You'll BITE me?" This made Foxy's expression changed once more, this time to shocked. This made Shadow Freddy raise an eyebrow. So, it is a touchy subject. No wonder why no one else here doesn't talk about it, not even that Golden imposter. This is getting very interesting, as was surprised Foxy barked back. "Ye don' know anythin'! Ye will never know if they do hate me!" Foxy growled out, his face shone in anger. 

"And how do you know they care for you? Look in what state you're in, and the way you act sometimes? I'm quite surprised they didn't do much to you. Such a shame.You are no one's favorite anymore. The children rather see Freddy than listen to your awful stories." Shadow Freddy replied, going right in front of Foxy's face with an insane grin. "If I ever get a chance, I'll make sure you'll never be the same again." Shadow Freddy chuckled darkly, wondering what will be the best way to break Foxy. Foxy started to feel really uncomfortable, and the only thing he could ever think to get away was to scream.

———————

Golden Freddy felt a strange presence around the area, the same feeling he felt when he went towards the office to scare Mike. However, just before he was going to scare Mike again, a horrible scream rang out, making Golden Freddy himself jump. Hiding in the poster, he saw a shadow running out of Pirate's Cove, before disappearing into the darkness. He then saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica running over to see what was going on.  
Teleporting towards Pirate's Cove, Golden Freddy saw a sight he never had seen before. Foxy was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, and mumbling some words he couldn't even hear. 

"What on earth happened?" Golden Freddy demanded, startling the other three that were present in the room. "Foxy is mumbling a lot, some like Shadow and tormenting. I have a feeling someone was here and afflicted Foxy in a worst way." Chica replied, looking at Foxy very worrying. Bonnie also started to get a bit worried, wondering if he should comfort Foxy. Freddy on the other hand, started to walk closer to Foxy, only to get startled a bit when Foxy moved closer to the wall. "Foxy", Freddy softly spoke, kneeling down so he can get a better view of what he's dealing with. "Whatever happened, just remember this. We are your friends, and I- well I do deeply care if one of us gets hurt." Freddy softly smiled, putting his hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy looked up, seeing Freddy he knew. With his lips trembling a bit, he moved a bit to get comfortable, though he didn't like all the eyes staring at him.

"Tell me what happened", Freddy asked, sitting down, crisscross as Foxy took a deep sigh. "There was..a shado' of ye, Freddy. He look like ye, bu' the same time, didn'. An' he..started to say how ye don' care, and abou' the bite I hav' done" Foxy choked out, a few tears threaten to spill from his eyes. Before Freddy could reply, Bonnie responded, clearly mad, "That was an accident that happened, it's not your fault your teeth are as sharp as sharks. Besides, you didn't damage me when you bit me." Chica piped up with a bright smile, adding to Bonnie's words, "That's right! During our times off, we always have small parties. Do you think we hate you with all the fun times we had? Nope!" 

Freddy smiled when he saw Foxy's frown went upside down, wiping his tears away. "Why don't I stay with you tonight? It'll be your light to your darkness." Freddy asked, softly patting Foxy's head, giving him a smile. Foxy slowly nodded, as Freddy sat besides him, wrapping his arm around Foxy's shoulder. "We should leave, right Bonnie?" Chica asked, and before Bonnie could reply, Chica dragged Bonnie out of the room, leaving Foxy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy. Freddy looked over at his 'brother' and before he could say anything, Golden Freddy teleported out of the room.

Looking over towards Foxy, Freddy asked, "Are you cold, Foxy?" This made the pirate laugh a bit, shaking his head, "I'm not cold, Freddy. I'm jus' a bit nervous, tha's all. Never mind me, wha' 'bout ye?" Freddy's face dusted a light pink before he looked away. "I-I'm okay. I mean it's not cold in here, I just wondered if you wanted to use a quilt or something." Foxy laugh, "Jus' go to bed, Freddy."

 


	3. Freddy x Foxy x Toy Freddy: He's mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy, being bored was surprised when Frederick(Toy Freddy) wanted to spend some time with him. However, Foxy failed to noticed what his true intentions were.  
> Human!Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? While I work on a special 3 part drabble, enjoy this threesome where both freddy confess their love to Foxy.

Foxy was lounging around the party room, bored out his mind. He looked over at his book he was reading, The Grimm Tales, and sighed a bit. He didn't know why he kept reading these, but they were a bit interesting. Suddenly out of nowhere, Foxy was felt a figure hugged him from behind, which startled him completely. "Foxy~" the figure behind him, Foxy's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. "F-Frederick?! Wha' do ye think yer doing?!" Foxy asked, squirming when Frederick nuzzled him. "What does it look like? I'm giving you company~!" Frederick replied, smiling as he let go of Foxy, and sat down next to him. "Well, I guess ye are right 'bout one thing. It was gettin' a bit lonely reading." Foxy replied with a sigh, yellow eyes looking at baby blue. "Huh? Freddy isn't with you?" Frederick asked, looking quite surprised. Freddy always was near Foxy, and whenever Frederick was near, he notices all the glares he's gotten from Freddy. "He said he was busy wit somethin' and won' be back fer a while", Foxy replied, looking quite surprised on why Frederick wanted to know where Freddy was, " Why are ye askin?" With a sneaky smile, Frederick leaned in close, smiling at the look of surprise Foxy was giving him. "Because I can finally do this~" Frederick said, as he close the gap, kissing Foxy on his lips.

Freddy stretched a bit, tired from all the talk his brother was giving him about being kinder to the others, especially Frederick. Why on earth would he be kind to him?! Frederick always tries to get Freddy angry one way or another and- Freddy stopped in his tracks as he saw Frederick kissing Foxy. His Foxy. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Freddy yelled, which surprised both Foxy and Frederick as the kiss was broken. Both looked over at a very angry Freddy, something that should never be seen. Before Foxy can say it was a misunderstanding, Frederick smiled. "What does it look like~? You left Foxy all alone and I couldn't help myself." Frederick smiled, hugging Foxy, making the red haired man squeak, which fueled Freddy's anger. "YOU! You're doing this on PURPOSE!" Freddy replied, his blue eyes darkening a bit, moving his bangs away his eyes. "Annnd what are you going to do about it?" Frederick replied, not noticing Foxy that Foxy broke free from his hug. "I'll..I'll!"

Foxy was tackled down by Freddy, who proceeded to not let him go, at all. "Freddy, wha' ye be doing?!" Foxy replied turning a shade of red. He really didn't like what was going on, especially when Frederick kissed him. "I-I love you, you idiot!" Freddy replied, facing Foxy with his face red as Foxy's hair. "Haaah?!" Foxy was very much confused as Frederick pouted and jumped close by, hugging Foxy's left arm. "Not as much as I do" Frederick pouted, as Freddy growled. "No, I do!" "I do". Foxy sighed as Both Freddy and Frederick went back at each other. So much of having a bored day.


	4. Golden Freddy and Foxy: It's not like you hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy and Golden Freddy are locked in a room as Freddy, Bonnie and Cica were hearing strange noises within the room.

"AHHH! PLEASE BE GENTLE" was what Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heard behind the lock break room. "Stop moving, or it'll get stuck again!" They recognized Goldie's voice right there, with Foxy whimpering a bit. "A-Are they-" Chica was blushing furiously, as Freddy and Bonnie was thinking the same. "F-Foxy never really like Goldie, but why?" Bonnie asked, horrified. "A-Agh!" Foxy yelled out in pain as Golden Freddy grunted. "See? I told you it'll get stuck!" 

Freddy softly growled out, as he decided to forcibly open the door, until Bonnie stopped him. "Freddy, it'll be best if we get the keys instead of breaking the door-" Bonnie couldn't finish his sentence as Freddy kicked open the door, the sight in front of the three shocked them.  
.  
.  
.

"Why did ye break the door Freddy?" Foxy asked as Golden Freddy took out the brush from Foxy's tangled hair. "I-I..what?" Freddy replied, looking at the two, who were looking at him confused. "You..were brushing Foxy's hair?" Bonnie asked, as Golden Freddy nodded. "Yeah? His hair was all tangled, so he came to me saying he didn't want to wake you guys up." Golden Freddy replied, shrugging a bit. "Wha' did ye guys thought we were doin'?" Foxy asked, looking at their red faces. "W-We thought you guys were doing something else" Chica blushed as Golden Freddy understood what she meant. "Now why would I do that?" Golden Freddy asked, as he went back brushing Foxy's hair, who whimpered a bit by the pain. "Well we all know you can take advantage of anyone!" Freddy examined, crossing his arms. "Now, now little brother, I'm already finished." Golden Freddy replied, as Foxy got up from the chair, muttering a 'thank you'. As Golden Freddy began to leave, he stopped at the three, before whispering...

" _You three have such dirty minds~_ "


End file.
